


Yes, Please

by captainflintsjacket



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, There are dogs in this one!!, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 18:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20440196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainflintsjacket/pseuds/captainflintsjacket
Summary: Part of the 777 Followers/7 Deadly Sins Challenge I ran on my Tumblr (@trade-baby-blues) with the prompt “Bucky and Lust.”





	Yes, Please

“Get back here you bastard,” you shouted across the park. Several parents looked at you in horror as their children giggled and a chorus of “bastard” erupted behind you. You, however, were singularly focused on chasing the asshole in front of you. “Sylvia Marie stop fucking running or we’re never coming back to the park.” Sylvia, of course, had other plans. In fact, the golden retriever across the street seemed of particular interest to her as she sprinted headfirst into traffic. Your voice took on a new hint of panic as you shouted her name. It was enough to get her to pause and look back at you. 

As she looked at you, head cocked to one side, a man came up behind her and scooped her up in his arms. Sylvia tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he cradled her close to his chest as he walked towards you. 

“You absolute shit head,” you screamed as the man set Sylvia back down. “You know better than this. God you gave me a fucking heart attack.” Sylvia sat down in front of you and barked, tail wagging violently behind her. “Don’t you dare back talk me. I’m pissed at you.” You crossed your arms over your chest and Sylvia barked again before dropping her head and whining. She laid down at your feet before licking the tip of your shoes and peering up at you. 

You rolled your eyes and dropped your arms with a sigh. “You’re the worst,” you mumbled as you bent down to scratch behind Sylvia’s ears. She licked your hands happily, pushing herself up to shove her snout in your face. You couldn’t help but laugh. A deep laugh above you brought your attention back to the man who saved your dog from her own reckless stupidity. Your smile immediately dropped. “Oh fuck me,” you whispered, suddenly out of breath for an entirely different reason. 

“Well, my afternoon is free,” the man said with a wink. You definitely understood why Sylvia ran after that golden, now. Hell, you’d run into traffic for that face too. 

If you had a type, it could best be described as tall, dark, and broody, and goddamn if this guy didn’t check all the boxes. The dark hair pulled back in a bun. Stubble gracing his cheeks and jawline and holy fuck what a jawline. Michelangelo couldn’t have sculpted a better one himself. 

Sylvia barked again, jumping onto your chest and licking your face. You laughed, pushing her off. “Aw, are you jealous baby? Don’t worry, he’s only a little cuter than you.” Sylvia barked again and the man above you laughed. You looked up at him, basking in the glow of his smile. He didn’t seem like someone who smiled much. 

“Bucky,” he said, holding out a hand for you to shake. 

“Mm, and why do they call you that?” You didn’t try to hide the desire in your voice. It wasn’t often you ran into people that looked like Bucky and you weren’t about to let this opportunity to slip past you. Maybe under. But definitely not past. 

“Because Buchanan’s a stupid fucking name." 

You snorted. "Buchanan? Seriously? Did your parents hate you?" 

"No but my friends do. My parents call me James. What do they call you?” You gave yourself credit for not losing it as Bucky’s eyes raked down your body. You made a mental note to give Sylvia extra treats tonight for dragging you to the park. You were in a pair of running shorts and a sports bra, showing as much skin as was socially acceptable. Your hair was pulled back behind you, and you noticed how Bucky’s eyes lingered over the nape of your neck. He licked his lips as his eyes locked back with yours and you thought about all the ways you wanted to fuck him right then and there. If only there weren’t kids nearby. 

“My friends call me Y/N, but you can call me anytime.” You finished with a wink, and Bucky smiled. You marveled at the way his eyes wrinkled and a single, almost breathless laugh escaped his extremely kissable lips. It sounded strained - as if he wasn’t quite sure when he’d be able to laugh again.

“Tell you what. I’ll give you my number if you give me my hand back." 

Your eyes drifted down to his hand, still clasped firmly in your own and you dropped it like a hot iron. "Shit, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to….” you trailed off as Bucky started laughing again. “You’re making fun of me." 

"No, no. I just figured you had plans with it later.” Bucky pulled out his phone and you watched the smile drop from his face. His brows furrowed in worry and you wanted more than anything to kiss them smooth again. “Phone’s dead,” he mumbled before looking at you apologetically. 

“You can always come back to my place to charge it.”

Bucky was quick to agree, and the two of you walked back to your apartment deep in conversation. Although he wouldn’t tell you much about himself, Bucky was eager to hear all about you and kept asking questions, even as you made your way into the apartment and to the kitchen.

“You want anything,” you called over your shoulder as you reached for the pitcher of water in your fridge.

“No, I think I’ll just sit back and enjoy the view.” You poked your tongue out at Bucky as you turned around, not surprised at all to find him staring at your ass. “What,” he laughed, “It’s a good ass.”

“You gonna stand there staring at it all day or are you gonna come here and fuck it.” Your tone was casual, but your hands shook as you took a drink. There was a second of tension that stretched between the two of you. You could see Bucky thinking as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth. You smirked again before setting your glass down and turning to put the pitcher away. “Chicken,” you teased.

As you closed the door, Bucky pressed himself against you, pinning you gently to the fridge. You could feel his breath and the scratch of some stubble against your neck. “Your mama didn’t teach you teasing isn’t nice, doll?” He nipped at your earlobe before moving his lips down your neck. His right arm moved around the front of your body and dipped just below the waistband of your shorts. Bucky tutted in your ear. “No panties, either?”

You leaned your head back against Bucky’s shoulder. “What can I say? I had a depraved childhood.”

“Maybe it’s time someone taught you some manners, then.” Bucky ground his cock against your ass as his fingers slid over your clit. 

“God yes,” you moaned as you pushed back against Bucky, trying to get him to unravel as quickly as you were.

Bucky slipped his hand out of your shorts, pulling his fingers back to his mouth. He sucked on them lightly while you watched. You felt the low rumble in his chest as he groaned at the taste and a whine escaped your mouth when his fingers came out from between those plump lips with a pop. “Lesson one,” Bucky said as he turned you around to face him. “Always say please, as in ‘Please Bucky get on your knees for me.’ Is that what you want, baby girl?” Bucky was all but purring now as his fingers stroked you through your shorts.

You clawed desperately at your fridge, crumpling your grocery list and pushing magnets from their place as you tried to ground yourself somehow. Bucky’s lips were on your neck again and you felt his tongue flick out as he sucked a hickey on your skin. You imagined how that tongue would feel between your legs. “Please,” you gasped, “Yes, please.”


End file.
